User talk:Brian Kurtz
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Ads Hey Brian Kurtz! Check this out, and leave your opinion. The more people that say they want it, the more likely we'll get it! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:32, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow Web Site Brian here is the link to the Green Arrow sitehttp://greenarrow.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Wiki what every you can do would be great. One of the things I'm actually trying to fix and work on right now is changing the image in the top left corner to a image/logo from Green Arrow Year One. Thanks again oh and thanks for working on the new Queen Tower Smallville Page it needs a template and a simple DC Database look to it to make it more are own thanks again. Oh and just send me a message if the link doesn't work or you couldn't get to the site. From Rod Power Ring Hi Brian I was wondering if there should be a page created about the power rings mainly the other colors that are power rings like Red, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Black, Violet, Indigo amd of course Green and the page would give discription and history or all the colored power rings. Oh and did you visit my Green Arrow page at all yet. Well talk to you later. From Rod ::Hey, Rod. I did indeed check out your GA site. It's looking pretty sweet so far. I'd be interested to see it grow. ::So far we do have a Green Lantern Power Ring page and an Alpha Lantern Ring page. We'll probably start cerating more pages for the other colors, or we might just make them separate sections under the main GL Ring page. --Brian Kurtz 12:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Vigilante Hey, I noticed that you put up a picture of the new Vigilante for Dave Winston. I'm just wondering where that was revealed, I don't doubt it, but I thought that Dave Winston was dead. Billy 22:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure about that one. I'm pretty much just trying to empty the unused images category. If it turns out to be the wrong guy, we can always switch it out. --Brian Kurtz 22:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I think we neglected Justin Powell on the redirect page anyway, and he's sort of a wild card appearance-wise. I'm going to go ahead and assume it's him, because Mr. Gotham Underground isn't given a name, but there are no other current named Vigilantes. Billy 23:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good. --Brian Kurtz 00:03, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Whats with the new Skin Hi Brian whats with the new Monico skin it looks different and not for the better its streching over the superman logo and putting the advertisments in werid random spots what happen I thought they were suppose to fix it with a better version of it. Oh and I was wondering any new updates on whate pages we created for Watchman and The Spirt. Oh and let me know what you have in mind on doing with the Power Ring page Question I asked if you need help or want me to go find any images just let me know. Talk to you later oh and thanks for visiting my Green Arrow site. From Rod ::Afraid I can't help you with the skin. I've got nothing to do with those. Hopefully, its just a glitch that'll work itself out. Maybe try a different skin in the meantime. We've got the Green Lantern Ring page, as well as Alpha Lantern Ring and Qwardian "Sinestro" Ring. Since the whole color-spectrum corps stuff is relatively new, we'll probably wait until the story unfolds more before jumping in with the others. For the Spirit, so far I think we only have the Dennis Colt (Earth-Spirit) page and the Ebony White (Earth-Spirit) page. So anything you want to contribute to any of that is more than welcome. Watchman is still on the to-do list. --Brian Kurtz 12:08, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Boom. Watchmen. What I did last night when I couldn't sleep. Not a lot of information, but structure for those who didn't lose their copy of Watchmen at camp to add to. Billy 12:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Woo-Hoo! Great job. Love the cover gallery. Believe it or not, I am probably the only comic geek in the world who has not read the Watchmen! My sin is compounded by the fact that I own the slipcase Absolute edition as well. I just haven't picked a time yet when I can sit down and absorb the entire thing at once. Heck, I still haven't finished V for Vendetta yet! (Only 3/4s of the way done on that one, but I'm getting there). --Brian Kurtz 12:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Haha, I'm very familiar with that feeling. I have all sorts of things like that lying around my house. Billy 12:44, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Copy everything here and paste into your userpage/global.css on central Wikia. That should block the ads. :) Can't help you with the rest of the skin though. x_X The Clever Guy Talk 13:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Movies Hey, I was wondering, I understand that at least you and Roygbiv are working on one, but do we as of yet have an official Movie Template? Because I've found several in different categories, and I don't really fully understand any of them. I'm asking because I was thinking about making a Watchmen (Movie) page, but I'm in unfamiliar territory. :Billy 17:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::The only "real" template that we have so far is this one that Roy came up with. As you can see though, it hasn't really been put to use too much yet. But I think it looks cooler than the old standard formats that we were using, so I would go with that one. --Brian Kurtz 17:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) There we go, thanks for the help. :Billy 19:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Other DC Comics Hero Wiki Sites Hi Brian I was wondering if we should have a page or some sort of infomation section that tells fans on DC Database about other DC Comics Hero Wiki Sites because besides mine there are several that have been created I created a list of them below I was just wondering should there be a page created for them. Oh and is anyone working on The Spirt Movie page I was recently wondering since the Watchmen Movie page was created. Other DC Comics Hero Wiki Sites *Batman *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *The Flash *Smallville *Superman *DCAU *Wonder Women *Cassandra Cain (Didn't think the 2nd Batgirl was that popular to get her own site.) *Stephanie Brown (Didn't even think Spoiler was that popular to get her own site too.) From Rod Somewhere, Over the Alps ::The Spirit Movie. :::Billy 01:07, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sure can. They can be submitted on the links page. I don't think anyone's gotten around to doing a spirit movie page yet, but its certainly doable. --Brian Kurtz 12:36, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Brian I followed the link and directions for submitting the DC Comic Book Hero Sites but it didn't work so what do you want me to do. Oh and Billy created the The Spirit Movie looks good by the way so that task is done. Also I'll start work on the other color power rings pages well talk ro you later. From Rod12 FYI I changed the Main Page and the Logo for the skin changes. Any opinions? :) I also noticed that I haven't been giving the same amount of love to the DC side as the Marvel side, since you guys still have all different kinds of comic titles and such. Are there any big projects I can throw the bot at over here? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... I'm going to forestall a bot-request for the nonce (heh. Love using the word "nonce"). There's still an ongoing discussion on the forums regarding the comic issue naming conventions and I'd like to see the other DCDP admins weigh in before pulling the trigger (so to speak). Rest assured though... I will likely be bugging you for a bot before long! --Brian Kurtz 15:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Cool! :) There's actually a reason for the whitespace, once ads are turned on, a google ad will fill it up. (Though you'll only ever see space if you're using firefox and Adblocker). :::I also pinged the upper echelons, (another sweet word), about the Uncategorized page situation. Hopefully it's something they can debug. That's WEIRD! :::As for name changes, I'm going to begin lobbying to remove all of the 'Comics:' namespace hoonanny. I've spoken with some people about how helpful it really is when it comes to searching for articles, and it turns out to be more of a problem than a solution. I know Jamie wanted the Comics: deal in there, but though I've defended the decision in the past, I've come to believe that it's unnecessary and ugly. So, good plan on holding off on page name switches. :::Happy Editing! :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thank god! The Comics: Namespace is awful! Why can't we just title pages "Article Vol 1"? ::Billy 17:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::I certainly second that motion. But as I said before... I'll go with whatever Jamie's final decision is. Green Arrow Oliver Queen, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and The Flash Barry Allen Hey Brian I've been recently reading some comics that deal with DC Comics Hero Teamups like Green Arrow Oliver Queen and Green Lantern Hal Jordan Vol-1 and 2. The Brave and the Bold Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and The Flash Barry Allen featuring Green Arrow Oliver Queen. In reading those comics and the bio's of the history of those characters I was wondering what is the history on there friendship and how the 3 of them were such great friends because I hear that so much it just never seemed to be explained in a summary or page type form. I also read a comic/graphic novel that deals with Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Green Arrow Connor Hawke I was wondering if those two characters and the current Flash Wally West have a similar type of friendship and are best friends type thing like there legendary predesors do. Oh and I've like the Brave and the Bold series is there any more type that you would recomend personally and recomend that deal with my favorite heros on my user page which you have seen. Oh one last question have you read the final crisis series if so how is it I don't care if you give me spoilers because I was wondering since the news of The Martian Manhunters death the return of Barry Allen, the possible death or end of Bruce Wayne aka Batman and the possible end or reboot of the DC Comic New Earth Universe. Oh and simple news on my website total of artciles I now of on it 22 and growing so thats good news and everything else on the site is going well. Oh and did you get my last message that dealt with The Spirt Movie and the site link problem its kind of a sub message underneath the message I last sent you. Well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 :I'm sorry I keep on jumping onto the bottoms of these, I don't know if there's any etiquette here, but I never bother to unwatch pages, and these keep on being applicable to me. Speaking of the lack of available information on team-ups, this was a problem that plagued me as well. I haven't filled in very much yet, and there are probably one or two things that could be fixed, but I made a Team-Up Template that borrows a lot from the Team Template. The only place I've applied it is "Superman and Batman," and again, I haven't filled in very much information yet because I'm worried about conflicts with Comics:Superman and Batman Vol 1 (although I think this should be retitled to Comics:Superman/Batman Vol 1). ::- Billy Arrowsmith 02:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Elseworlds Discussion Hey, Brian, I hate to bug you again, but I've been lobbying on the forums about reality designations for awhile, and I'd really like to pull the trigger on this. I know you contributed to the thread earlier, but I don't know if you've read it recently. I would appreciate it if you would check out this forum, and weigh in on the most recent stuff. Earlier this week I figured I was just going to make those changes if nobody objected, but I was assuming somebody would read it and otherwise give me some sign of approval. I'm also asking Roygbiv about this. Thanks in advance, if you have time. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 05:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I hadn't realized that thread had grown so much, Billy. Definitely food for thought. I only briefly skimmed it just now, but as it is now 2:05 am where I'm at, I'm feeling a bit knackered. I'm going to read it over at length (and hopefully contribute) tomorrow when I'm a little more rested. --Brian Kurtz 06:07, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Blue Lantern Corps Page and Gallery Page Hi Brian just to let you know I created the Blue Lantern Corps Page and Gallery Page take look and see how I did its basically a rough start on the main page with simple basic information along with two links. Oh did you get my ywo messages I last sent you well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 ::Looks good. Off to a great start. I have been reading your messages. I haven't been ignoring you. Fortunately, Billy responded with just the info I hope you were looking for. --Brian Kurtz 17:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Comic Template Hey Brian! I tweaked the Comic Template on the Image Comics Wiki so that you don't HAVE TO put in the title, volume or issue if the page title is in the 'Title Vol Volume Issue' format. Would you be interested in having that installed over here? I noticed you were putting in a few comic templates. It would allow those to still be overridden, so the old pages would still be the same, but in the future you wouldn't have to put those three fields in. Opinions? Talk page me back. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, if it doesn't foul up existing pages, its no skin off my nose. Less work is always good. And.... I didn't even know that there was an Image Wiki out there. Guess its time to break out my Freak Force issues! ::Stop laughing, everyone! Freak Force was cool! Really. They were pretty cool. Kinda. Sorta. Okay, I 'll stop now. --Brian Kurtz 17:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Archiving Sorry to bug you, but I see some people "archiving old talk pages" - how do you do that? Is it a function, or just copying everything to a new file called archive or something? "Rock on!" :Roygbiv666 02:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty much I just cut-n-paste the older stuff and drop it under User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive. If you have the Welcome template on your talk page, there should be a link at the top called Archive. If not, just create the page using the same format as above... uhh... except with your name. Not mine. That would be weird. --Brian Kurtz 03:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::Uhhh ... duh, I'm stoopid! Lousy template. thx ::::Roygbiv666 18:21, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Impulse Bart Allen of Smallville Hi Brian I recently noticed that there are two page for Impulse Bart Allen of Smallville one page is the one that you created and the other one was created by the User Professor Zoom what do you think should be done about it I put the page in the category for smallville cast members but I wanted to alert you one issue since I wasn't sure what you wanted to be done about it I think User Professor Zoom might of thought that two different actors played Impulse on Smallville but in fact same actor played the same role in both episodes just one difference was he had a different hair cut but that was the only difference. Oh and on another issue Billy only answer half of my question on the Wally West Connor Hawke and Kyle Rayner message I was wondering if you could give me your take on that question I asked well talk to you later. From Rod12 New Batman Movie Perhaps we can change the Main Page Featured Article to something about The Dark Knight? Usually, I put something up about a week in advance and leave it there for a week or two after it hits theaters. Something simple, with links to all of the most relevant articles, for those casual fans who want to 'catch up' with Batman before heading to see the movie... What do you think? Cheers, --Jamie 03:32, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :For some reason, I hijacked this task. Done. ::Roygbiv666 12:11, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Heh. No problem. I was going to get around to it eventually. Was debating whether the featured article should be Dark Knight or Gotham Knight (which was just released on DVD). --Brian Kurtz 12:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe Gotham Knight should be a news article at least. :Roygbiv666 13:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks guys! ::I didn't mean to 'assign a task', I just figured it is what people would want to see. :) ::By all means, if you guys ever need me to do something for you... drop me an email. ::I check my email more often than I check my talk page these days... ::As an aside, I think I am going to watch the movie at an IMAX theatre... ooh snap! ::As per Wikipedia it is the first major film to have been filmed with IMAX technology. ::Cheers! ::--Jamie 01:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Lantern Corps and the the different Color Lanterns and Power Rings Done Hey Brian I finished the Lantern Corps and the the different Color Lanterns and Power Rings and there done also I recently we got a new image loading buttion/link/program that isn't really working good right now is it because it was just put in or am I the only one that is having this type of problem oh and did you see my last message that mainly dealt with the issue of Smallville on the Smallville character page we have two Bart Allen Impulse character pages somethings wrong there because Impulse was only played by one actor. I didn't know what you would want done on the issue. Well talk to you later oh quick question how many page made or edited have you done on record in one single day because every time I check recent work it seems you have done 50 different type of edits or made new pages in one day well keep up the good work your the best at what you do. From Rod12 ::Hey Rod, I just fixed the Bart Allen pages by merging them both together. I’ll be sure to check out your Lantern pages. I couldn’t tell you why the image button is acting weird. I haven’t had any problems with it. Once in a while though, it tends to get kind of glitchy. And I have no idea how many total edits I have done. I’m sure there’s a way I could find out, but truth be known… I don’t think I want to know. It would just remind me of how much of my life I’ve wasted. See ya! --Brian Kurtz 12:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Earth-TCM Dude, all these entries seem kinda harsh for Earth-TurnerClassicMovies. Gee. :Roygbiv666 12:16, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! I knew somebody was going to say that! Should'a known it would be you! I was just waiting for it! You think that's bad, wait'll you see my Earth-Nick at Nite page! --Brian Kurtz 12:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Earth-Hitchcock would be cool. ::::Roygbiv666 13:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ? Can you do a bizarro superboy Brian? i-ho ? Can you do a bizarro superboy Brian? i-ho Actor Page question Hi Brian I wondering why we have the actor page the way we do was it originally like that or did it look different when this site was first created because I have seen seen a new and different way on how to do the whole actor page issue thing. The new way that I've adapted on my site and see used on other sole character sites alone with wikia site for Smallville is that you have a brief type of actor page with a short brief summary that is just mainly about is roll or attachment to the DC Character and the basic bio information on the actor and then after the page is created you added it to a actor category page and then have a sub actor category for such an excample as a certain type of show or movie. If you want to see an example of what I'm talking about just go to my Green Arrow site or the Batman site. Oh and this whole question isn't asking if we can change it I was real asking why it looks the way it is basically a history lession on why it was created that way. Oh and did I do something wrong with the Batman Earth Nolan Character page my main goal was when I created that page was to put down a basic rough outline type page with room to improve and edit it sorry if I did something wrong or forgot to add something I guess you can't always get something right on the first try. Well thats about it talk to you later and the Dark Knight movie is almost here this Friday. From Rod12 ::Hey, Rod. The actors page has pretty much always looked like that. I see somebody else has added some thumbnails to it. Those look really nice. Since movies and TV shows aren't the primary purpose of the DCDP, I figure it would be easier to just have a single list page rather than creating what would eventually be hundreds of actor pages. Completely unnecessary in my opinion. As for the Bruce Wayne (Earth-Nolan) page, no worries. I fixed it. See the talk page for my comments. Take it easy. --Brian Kurtz 16:33, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey man, sorry if I've been messing up that Hotwire page. I'm still trying to get used to this system. Thanks for fixing it up. BTW, I noticed when in edit mode you can see the creators name, but in normal mode i can't. I'm not sure if it's just my browser. If you have a moment to check it out that would be great. Thanks. Biggunn01 19:18, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. These things happen. I'm not sure why the creator fields are not visible. Normally the fields are invisible if a page for a specific creator has not been created yet. But I've made the pages for the Hotwire creators, and for some reason, I'm still not seeing them. I pinged User talk:Peteparker, our coding guru, and asked him about it. --Brian Kurtz 12:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I think I fixed it. For some reason that page was just acting glitchy. --Brian Kurtz 13:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC)